


I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

by iam93percentstardust



Series: Holiday Song Fics 2016 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: Late Christmas Eve, Lily wakes up her brothers to tell them that she’s just seen something incredible: their very own mother kissing Santa Claus. What do they do?





	I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> I might have gotten some ages mixed up. Trying to keep track of the Next Generation when there’s so little information about them can be difficult.

“Al! Al! Wake up!” Lily shrieked as she ran into her brother’s room.

It was hard to ignore a four year old’s cries, Albus reflected as he jerked out of a deep sleep. He rolled over to find his sister’s face inches from his own. Startled, he scrambled back and nearly fell out of bed.

“Santa won’t come if you’re awake,” he threatened.

“Santa’s here,” Lily insisted. “And guess what?” She waited for Albus to answer.

“What?” he asked grumpily, not appreciating the early morning.

“I saw Mummy kissing Santa Claus.”

After a stunned silence, Albus lunged for his slippers. He hopped on one foot as he slid them on, following Lily out the door. Much the same way she’d woken Albus, Lily enthusiastically shook James awake.

“James, you have to come see,” Albus said once James had heard the news.

As the three ran out the door, Lily asked, “Should we wake Teddy too?” The three slid to a stop outside Teddy’s door. They all looked at each other, each thinking the same thing. Teddy did not like to be woken any earlier than noon. Trying to wake him at midnight would be like trying to pull teeth. And this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. They couldn’t miss it.

“Nah,” James said. “We’ll tell him in the morning.”

The three crept to the balustrade overlooking the library and peered over. The first thing Albus noticed was the presents under the tree. They were all wrapped but they were so much larger than the ones Mum and Dad had purchased. Then his attention turned to the couple sitting on the sofa.

“See?” Lily whispered.

Sure enough, it was Mum and Santa Claus, just like Lily had said. She wore Mum’s Christmas sweater sent by Grandmother Weasley last year. She held Mum’s cocoa mug decorated with tiny reindeer. She laughed at something Santa said- Mum’s laugh, they all noted silently- and Albus peered at the man his mother was with.

He was surprised to see that Santa looked rather like what he imagined an older version of what Dad would look like. He even had Dad’s glasses. He spoke in a tone too low to hear and took a bite out of one of the cookies the children had left out for him. Albus was pleased when he saw that Santa seemed to be enjoying the cookie- that had been one that he personally had decorated.

Then Santa kissed Mum’s cheek and Albus’ pleasure turned to rage. No one should be kissing Mum but Dad! He had half a mind to march down there but his gaze wandered back to the presents under the tree. He didn’t want to risk losing those.

Santa glanced up at the balustrade and the children ducked low.

“Do you think he saw us?” James asked worriedly. Clearly, the presents were on his mind as well.

“No,” said another voice. “But I definitely did.”

The children whipped around to see Teddy looking down at them. He was rubbing his eyes, still half-asleep, but he still looked angry.

“What are you all doing out of bed at this hour?” he asked. When they didn’t answer, he continued, “Don’t you know Santa won’t bring your presents if you’re awake?”

“Santa’s too busy kissing Mum to care,” James muttered.

Teddy looked confused. He turned to glance over the edge of the balustrade. His eyes widened and he ducked down next to the children. He stared off into space as though he were trying to figure something out.

“Teddy?” Albus asked. “What do we do?” He knew that Teddy always had the answer.

“How about we keep this a secret between us?” Teddy asked. The three children looked at each other. That hadn’t been what they were expecting.

“Really,” he reassured them. “We don’t want Santa to know we were out of bed, now do we?” The younger children hadn’t thought of that point. Again, they looked at each other, all in agreement.

“Shake hands on it,” Teddy said, sticking his own out. The four performed their most secret handshake. Then, Teddy shooed them off to bed. He waited a moment to make sure they were really asleep and then went downstairs to join his godparents.


End file.
